


Baby Don't Stop

by lemoncherry28



Series: TaeWin Song Drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Please Don't Kill Me, TaeWin is just playing Mario Kart and Yuta and Jaehyun just got it wrong, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yuta and Jaehyun have dirty thoughts of what TaeWin is doing, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: “Listen for yourself.” The elder ushered the younger to the other side of the door. Though still confused, Jaehyun obeyed and pressed his ear against the door just like Yuta.What he heard horrified him.(aka the time where Yuta and Jaehyun thought that Taeyong and WinWin were doing NSFW things...)





	Baby Don't Stop

Song #4: Baby Don’t Stop (requested by guest Yeheet)  
.

“Stop baby don’t stop  
Don’t stop, Baby don’t stop  
A special sign that only I can recognize  
It’s just us right now  
Baby don’t stop…”

-NCT U; ‘Baby Don’t Stop’ 

. 

“Yuta-hyung? What are you doing?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow quizzically at Yuta, who was pressing his ear against the bedroom door that Taeyong shared with Johnny. 

“Shh!” The Japanese male whisper-shushed at his dongsaeng, before averting his attention-more like his ear-back to the door. “It’s getting really rough in there.” He commented offhandedly. 

“Oh, is Taeyong-hyung yelling at Johnny-hyung for not cleaning up?” The younger asked, as he walked over to the older. 

Yuta shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Johnny went somewhere with Taeil-hyung an hour ago.” 

Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. “Then what is it then?” He pouted, upset that his hyung wouldn’t answer him straightforwardly. 

“Listen for yourself.” The elder ushered the younger to the other side of the door. Though still confused, Jaehyun obeyed and pressed his ear against the door just like Yuta. 

What he heard horrified him. 

Even though the door muffled some of the noise, it was apparent to anyone that it was indeed “getting really rough in there”. Through the door, he heard what sounded a lot like moans and shouts of “Hyung, faster! Faster!” that came from WinWin’s deep, accented voice and “I’m coming, I’m coming!” that came from Taeyong as well as other obscene words and phrases that Jaehyun would rather much not hear. 

The younger turned to look at the elder, face beet red, and said shakily, “They’re...they’re animals!” 

Yuta nodded solemnly, patting Jaehyun’s hand. “Told you so. Who knew that our innocent little Winko chan would be so...crude? And Taeyong, sheesh, I knew that he had great stage presence for a fluff ball but who knew that he would be this vulgar-”

The door that the two of them were leaning on suddenly turned open and the two fell when the door revealed a clearly disheveled Taeyong. The two shrieked as they scrambled backwards away from him. 

“What are you two doing?” NCT’s leader furrowed his eyebrows at them quizzically as he ran a hand through his messed-up hair. 

Before one of the two could speak, WinWin’s voice interrupted them. “Hurry up, hyung, let’s go for another round!” And with that, Yuta and Jaehyun bolted away from the room that Johnny and Taeyong had shared. 

“Hyung? Who was that?” WinWin waddled over to Taeyong. 

Taeyong shook his head. “It was nothing. Ready for another round?” He asked mischievously.

xoxo

*what really happened in the bedroom* 

“Hyung, faster! Faster!” WinWin screamed as he watched Taeyong’s Luigi dropped from first place to second place, having been beaten by Princess Peach. WinWin’s baby Rosalina barely avoided the Piranha plant and was nearing fifth place, only behind Mario. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Taeyong shouted as he was slowly regaining back to his original first place, having been able to obtain a Trigger Boost. 

Time was running out and at the last few seconds of the game, WinWin dropped down to his original sixth place and Taeyong managed to get first place. When Taeyong’s Luigi did a victory celebration as the screen showed the ranking, WinWin wailed in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe that you’ve beaten me in four rounds already, hyung.” He pretended to sniffle. 

Taeyong let out a laugh. “Well, you gotta go faster than that or else I’ll beat you again.” 

“Another round, hyung? Please?” WinWin gave his hyung his cutest look, to which Taeyong chuckled before pressing a kiss on his forehead. It’s been nearly seven of his “Another round, hyung?”’s and as much as Taeyong was exhausted, he didn’t want to let his WinWin down. 

“Okay, just one more.” 

End of Song #4.

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs awkwardly* I've been gone for months on end and this is what I come up with....I am so sorry Yeheet for this horrific fic! If you hate it-which I'm pretty sure you do, because what even is this-then please feel free to request another song. I also apologize if I wrote anything about Mario Kart incorrectly; it's been awhile since I've played so I may have forgotten some of the rules of the game. I apologize if it offends any of you. I really CANNOT write anything that is smutty or NSFW because I just CANNOT do it-and I really can't. It's just hard for me to do since I'm used to writing fluff and not smut. So this is the closest thing I'll ever have to something like that. Please don't kill me. 
> 
> Feel free to request more songs for me and I'll hopefully see you soon! 
> 
> P.S. CONGRATS TO OUR BOYS FOR GETTING THEIR FIRST AND SECOND WIN FOR 'REGULAR'! *in Mark's voice* LET'S GET IT!
> 
> P.P.S. Thank you all so much for 71 kudos on my very first TaeWin Song Drabble, 'Jealous'! I didn't think that I'd get that many kudos on such a small drabble and while 71 kudos doesn't seem like much to a lot of you, it means a lot to me. Thank you all so much for your support and I'll try my best to update more frequently~!


End file.
